Mornings Like These Were Made For Loving You
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Steve wakes up early one morning and contemplates on his life with Danny. All the while aggravating him into waking up. He just hopes Danny doesn't shoot him in the face. McDanno slash.


**Summary: Of course I couldn't stay away from HF0 fandom. Danny and Steve fics are like a drug to me and dammit I'm not giving them up. No one can make me. Besides, shadowdweller25 gave me another fic idea and like always she got me. Seriously I am so deleting her tumblr account because this is where she gets her ideas from. Anyways this is a short little drabble that I put together and I really hope you guys like it, especially you shadow. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** **Don't own this show and definitely not making any money from** **the show. Happy now.**

* * *

**Author's note: ** **Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy**

* * *

**Mornings Like These Were Made For Lovin You**

* * *

The sun was barely up when Steve cracked opened his eyes for the first time since he had fallen asleep. Blinking slightly, he turned to look at the clock and let out a sigh as he read the green lit numbers telling him it was a quarter to six. He knew that he would have to get up soon or risk missing his morning swim but his body didn't feel like cooperating. Instead, it wanted to stay in bed, curl up next to Danny, and fall back into the peaceful slumber it had been torn away from. Steve let out another sigh, more like an irritated growl, when he realized that Danny was no longer sleeping close to him but had somehow found his way to far side of the bed during the night.

Steve perched himself up on his elbow and began admiring his lover's body. Danny lied a few inches away from him on his back with an arm thrown over his head. His blond hair was splattered all over the pillowcase and Steve watched in awe as his hair covered chest rose up and down. When Danny was away he was like a giant ball of energy or tornado, his body constantly in motion. But when he slept he seemed almost angelic, sleeping peacefully as though he hadn't a care in the world and he shared it with Steve. It was moments like these that made him grateful for the life he now had.

Unable to control himself, he reached and ran a finger across the sleeping man's cheek. He waited a moment to see if the touch alone would be enough to wake his partner from slumber but when Danny didn't move Steve felt compelled to do it again. This time pinching Danny's cheek softly.

It was enough to cause Danny to stir, shifting so that he was now lying on his side and away from Steve. Frowning, Steve moved until his body pressed firmly against Danny's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and binding them together with his legs. With the new closeness, he wasn't surprised he Danny moved away from him once more more than likely agitated by his playfulness.

"I got half a mind to shoot you in the face," Danny slurred softly, tucking one hand under his pillow while batting Steve away with the other one. If there was one thing he hated was being interrupted while he slept. Unfortunately for him, Steve hadn't seemed to notice or more importantly care about his dislikes.

Steve simply grinned. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Because you love me."

"No," huffed Danny, shaking his head slightly without opening his eyes. "See that's where you're wrong. I tolerate you. There's a difference."

"Doesn't matter," Steve sighed happily. "You still would never shoot me in the face."

"What if it was the only way to save your life?"

Steve looked over Danny with a frown of confusion on his face. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Alright you want me to make sense. Stop pestering me as ass o'clock in the morning and I'll make all the sense you want."

"I'd rather have a blow-job."

"You can have that too," grumbled Danny, turning on his side as he scooted further underneath the covers. "But only if you take your Army ass back to sleep. Now," he demanded.

"It's Navy Danno," Steve smirked as he pressed a chaste kiss on Danny's temple before throwing his arms and legs around Danny again and pulling him closer. This time Danny didn't pull away and he decided that he could always take a late night swim if it meant staying with his partner in bed for a little while longer. With a happy grin spread across his face it wasn't long before the two men let the waves from the ocean lure them back to sleep.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did because after all the angst I've seen it was nice to write something fluffy and fun. If you liked it don't be afraid to review. Until next time,

Taste the rainbow,

Ladycizzle


End file.
